Saints Row IV
Saints Row IV é um jogo da série Saints Row. Saints Row IV foi re-lançado como Saints Row IV reeleito para a próxima geração consoles no mesmo dia que Saints Row: Gat out of Hell Enredo Continuando a partir do "Save Shaundi" fim para Saints Row: The Third, os santos são chamados para ajudar MI-6 agente Asha Odekar e seu associado Matt Miller, ex-líder Deckers. Os santos resgatam a América de um míssil nuclear lançado pela Cyrus Temple, o ex-líder STAG, que ficou louco e está obcecado com a matança dos Santos. Depois de matar Cyrus e salvar a América do míssil bater Washington, a Presidência dos Estados Unidos é desbloqueado. 5 anos mais tarde, após os acontecimentos de salvar a América ,, O protagonista é agora o Presidente dos Estados Unidos e é capaz de tomar decisões para curar o câncer ou acabar com a fome mundial, perfurar um homem nos nads ou a cabeça e decidir ou declínio ou aceitar a oferta de Josh Birk para assistir Nyte Blayde com Oleg. Como adverte Shaundi O Protagonista sobre um ataque, a Terra é invadida pelo Império Zin, uma raça alienígena liderada pelo imperador Zinyak. O protagonista é capturado pela Zin junto com seu gabinete e colocado em uma simulação virtual de Steelport, e deve escapar, a fim de ter alguma esperança de salvar a Terra. O protagonista é então colocado em uma simulação 50s seriado na cidade de Steelport onde a violência e linguagem chula são proibidos. Kinzie contatos o chefe e ajuda-los a escapar a simulação por Zinyak, sendo trazido para uma nova que é gerido por Zinyak Steelport. Na simulação, Kinzie é capaz de encontrar clusters de esquerda em torno de Steelport e são capazes de ganhar super poderes. Com a ajuda de Kinzie, o protagonista é capaz de passar por uma porta ao seu corpo real, que está preso no navio de Zinyak. Eles, então, atender Kinzie e vice-presidente Keith David que resgatar protagonista. Como os santos tentar entrar em contato reforços da Terra, Zinyak destrói o planeta e mata todo mundo que já não foi capturado pela Zin. O Protagonista promete se vingar de Terra e para retornar à simulação de perturbar-lo para matar Zinyak. O protagonista vai para salvar seus outros colegas de suas simulações revelando os seus piores receios. Matt Miller de estar preso em um mundo cibernético com Killbane tentando matá-lo, o passado de Shaundi, calma, divertir-se auto, o medo da imagem Saints ligar-lhe de Pierce, o medo de Benjamin Rei de seus ex-membros de gangues; os vice-reis matá-lo e medo de falhar uma missão de Asha. Como a simulação começa a perturbar sob a influência Santos, Zinyak inunda Steelport virtual com cópias de membros de gangues o protagonista tem enfrentado antes. Kinzie determina que as cópias são da memória de outra pessoa em que o protagonista conclui ser Johnny Gat do que se pensava morto. Kinzie e Matt revelou que a poupança Johnny revelaria a localização dos Santos para Zinyak. Como a esperança para a humanidade, o protagonista Johnny liberta de sua memória da morte de Aisha em que ele estava experimentando uma e outra vez. Como eles vão voltar para o navio, Johnny revela que no avião, ele foi seqüestrado por Zinyak anos antes de sua invasão em que Zinyak concluiu que ele poderia ter, sozinho, o deteve se deixados na Terra. Os santos reunir, a fim de se preparar para enfrentar Zinyak na simulação, mas são emboscados por um exército de Zin. Como eles escapam, Kinzie é capturado e descobre que Keith David tinha batido os outros santos para fora e havia fugido mostrando que ele traiu os santos. Voltando ao Steelport virtual, o protagonista encontra Keith foi declarado presidente da simulação cujos motivos foram para o protagonista a ser morto para que a Terra poderia ser restaurado como Zinyak prometeu. Como o protagonista acredita que Zinyak está mentindo, Keith depois quebra o negócio, salvar o protagonista Zin que leva Keith ao seu pesadelo de Roddy Piper, que tenta fazer com que Keith para pensar direito. O protagonista e Roddy trabalhar juntos para encontrar respostas sobre onde Kinzie foi mantido. O Protagonista resgata Kinzie de sua simulação 50s. Kinzie, de volta no navio, em seguida, surge um plano para travar a simulação. Trabalhando em conjunto, os santos enfraquecer o poder do Zin e sobrecarrega-lo, conseguindo desligá-lo como protagonista apenas escapa. O Protagonista leva um assalto no navio de Zinyak onde os dois se enfrentam no terno novo de ferro do protagonista. Os dois brigam com o protagonista vitorioso, mantendo fiéis ao que eles disseram de como eles vão matar Zinyak por corte é cabeça. Impressionado, o Império Zin entregar-se ao protagonista que se torna o novo líder do Zin. O protagonista pede Zinjai se se a Terra pode ser restaurado. Ele diz que não pode, mas há a possibilidade de viagem no tempo para visitar a Terra antes de ser destruída. Como os créditos, há um clipe de Os santos que dançam à Montell Jordan This Is How We Do It que também dispõe de Zinyak. Zinjai também mostra os muitos seres humanos que Zinyak havia coletado ao longo dos anos em estase, sendo um deles a Jane Austen. Como um fã de Jane Austen, o protagonista acorda-la fora de estase revelando que ela tinha sido o narrador ao longo do jogo. Há também um não-canônica que termina onde se o jogador não completar todas as missões secundárias lealdade, o Santos pretende adotar o mais planetas e não têm conhecimento de Jane Austen ou tempo de viagem.. Características Missões Artigo Principal: Missões em Saints Row IV Missões fornecer a narrativa da Saints Row.IV Personagens Artigo Principal: Personagens em Saints Row IV Um grande elenco de personagens fornecer a força motriz da narrativa de IV Saints Row. Ambos personagens antigos e novos são introduzidos. Atividades Artigo Principal: Atividades em Saints Row IV Como nos jogos anteriores, Atividades premiará o jogador com ambos os prêmios exclusivos e respeito. Completando as atividades também irá resultar em "possuir" o território circundante, o que aumenta Cidade de Renda. Armas Artigo Principal: Armas em Saints Row IV Armas permitir que o jogador se envolver inimigos em combate, tanto ofensivamente e defensivamente. Veículos Artigo Principal: Veículos em Saints Row IV Há uma grande variedade de veículos, incluindo carros, barcos, aviões, helicópteros, tanques, VTOLs e hoverbikes. DLC Vários pacotes de conteúdo para download estão disponíveis para compra, enquanto todos os DLC está disponível junto com o National Treasure Edition e Saints Row IV reeleito. Re-eleito tem uma Jezebel e trajes temáticos do demónio eo Lil 'Croaker de Gat fora do inferno como exclusivas para os próximos portas do console gen. lenda C - A roupa é incluído no pacote V - Os veículos são incluídos no pacote W - Armas estão incluídos no pacote H - Homies estão incluídos no pacote M - missões são incluídos no pacote S - Super Power Elements estão incluídos no pacote Bundles Season Pass - O Season Pass inclui dois pacotes de DLC missão a um preço com desconto: Digite o Dominatrix e como os santos Salvar o Natal. Cada um destes pacotes de missão também estão disponíveis para compra individual. A arma Retificador está incluído com o Season Pass, mas é excluída na versão australiana censurado. Desenvolvimento O jogo foi confirmado para estar em desenvolvimento antes de Saints Row: O lançamento do terceiro lugar; Danny Bilson brevemente da THQ, disse em uma entrevista com o X-Play em 9 de novembro de 2011, "Eu já sei o que Saints Row 4 é de cerca de, e é mais selvagem do que Row: The Third". Foi confirmado para estar em desenvolvimento para PC, PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 em 16 de maio de 2012, através do perfil do LinkedIn de um Volition, Inc. desenvolvedor. Em 11 de junho de 2012, o novo presidente da THQ, Jason Rubin, foi citado como tendo expressou seu desagrado sobre Saints Row: "tom e humor grosseiro" do terceiro lugar, e assinalou sua intenção de mudar isso nas entradas futuras. Rubin acredita que a apresentação do jogo limitado o seu público potencial, quando poderia ter se esforçado para ser o próximo "Red Dead Redemption ou Skyrim" (referindo-se a sucessos de crítica e comercial dos dois jogos '). Rubin ainda teria afirmado que Saints Row: The Third era um produto do "meio ambiente no momento", e que ele pretende mudar isso. Rubin afirmou mais tarde no Twitter que ele tinha sido mal citado, e que era, de facto, o entrevistador que estava envergonhado. Poucos dias depois, em 20 de junho de 2012, Rubin afirmou que o Saints Row: The expansão standalone terceiro lugar, Enter The Dominatrix, tinha sido cancelado e, em vez seriam fundidas com "The Next Great Sequel no Franchise Saints Row", permitindo que o team "mais tempo, mais recursos e um âmbito mais alargado para o projecto". Ele também confirmou que o jogo foi programado para uma janela de lançamento civil de 2013. Na sequência de apresentação da THQ para a falência e encerramento posterior, a franquia Saints Row juntamente com o desenvolvedor, Volition, Inc., foram leiloados a Koch Media para 22,3 milhões, em $ 23 de janeiro de 2013. Empresa de desenvolvimento de jogos independentes High Voltage Software (desenvolvedor do jogo de vídeo Wii The Conduit) está ajudando para fora com elementos de arte para o jogo. Cristo Stockman twittou em 04 de fevereiro que não há uma data de lançamento aproximada de agosto e CEO da Koch Media, Klemens Kundratitz, confirmou que o jogo será lançado em 2013. Deep Silver afirmou que eles haviam deixado Volition, Inc. em total controle criativo do jogo "long-em-desenvolvimento", com "tempo adicional para polimento". No 15 de março, 2013, foi anunciado que o jogo iria aparecer na PAX Leste de 2013, em alguma capacidade. No dia 14 de maio de 2013, um post de notícias no site do Volition descrito Saints Row IV como "A conclusão épica para o jogo que mudou todas as regras!". Esta é a primeira vez que uma instrução foi feita para indicar que a fileira de Saint IV será o jogo final na série. Em 10 de Junho, de 2013, tornou-se evidente que Saints Row IV provavelmente terá suporte oficial para mods. Na E3 2013, uma demo de jogo 10 minutos estava disponível para jogar. Na Comic-con 2013, uma demo de jogo 20 minutos foi jogado e transmitido em Twitch. Anuncio do Teaser No 15 de março, 2013 um vídeo intitulado "Saints Row IV anunciam Teaser" foi carregado Deep conta oficial prata youtube, revelando tanto o título de "Saints Row IV - Da Rachadura Casa para a Casa Branca", e uma data de lançamento de 20 de agosto de 2013 para a América do Norte e 23 de agosto de 2013 para o resto do mundo. O Trailer anunciam descreve Steelport, com o mesmo estilo de gráficos como Saints Row: The Third, incluindo muitos idênticos armas, veículos e personagens. O Casino 3 Count é inalterado, olhando como o fez sob o controle Luchadores. Pelo menos 2 veículos novos são mostrados, incluindo um novo caminhão de monstro que não é o Atlasbreaker .. Na demo PAX, mostrou-se que este veículo é um Infuego XL. Edições Edição de Colecionador Em 19 de março de 2013, os desenvolvedores perguntou via Twitter o que os jogadores gostariam de ver incluídas na edição de colecionador para o próximo jogo. Eles tinham "sido brincando com um monte de idéias", e pediu aos fãs para fazer uma pequena pesquisa e avaliar vários itens propostos. No 04 de junho de 2013, Deep Silver divulgou um comunicado à imprensa afirmando que os Collectors Edition, apelidado de "Edição Saints Row IV do Colecionador: o Super Dangerous Wub Wub Edition" o, que incluem um 12 "réplica Dubstep Gun completo com música a partir do jogo e mira a laser, um botão de Dubstep Doomsday, e um 8 "Johnny Gat memorial estátua. A imagem promocional lançada para os estados conta no Twitter oficial "para obter mais informações, visite: www.saintsrow.com", no entanto, não havia nada sobre a edição de colecionador em que local no momento. Edição Wad Wad Super Dangerous Uma edição especial one-of-a-kind de Saints Row IV chamado de "Super Dangerous edição Wad Wad" foi oferecido por um milhão de dólares. Esta edição inclui: * Saints Row IV: Comandante em Chefe Edição * Uma réplica de tamanho completo Dubstep Gun * Um dia inteiro de treinamento de espião * Uma viagem ao espaço com a Virgin Galactic * Adesão E25 Super Car Club e um Lamborghini Gallardo Um ano para fazer valer a pena * Cirurgia Plástica da escolha do comprador * A maratona de compras com um personal shopper para criar o máximo Planeta Santos cápsula guarda-roupa * 7 noites para duas pessoas no Hotel Jefferson em Washington * Experiência de resgate de reféns * Um novo Toyota Prius e seguro para dar algo de volta para o meio ambiente * 7 noites de alojamento em Suite Top Royal no Burj-al-árabe, com vôos para dois Embora nunca foi anunciado como tendo sido adquirido, o link para comprá-lo não funciona mais. Cotações Trivialidades * Saints Row IV é o sétimo episódio da série. * O jogo extensivamente referencia o filme The Matrix. ** Ambos os protagonistas estão presos em uma simulação de computador. ** Ambos os protagonistas obter superpotências na simulação. ** Ambos os protagonistas enfrentam seu próprio inimigo comum com superpoderes como eles. ** Antagonistas em ambos contidos milhões de pessoas dentro de suas simulações. ** Antagonistas em ambos tentativa de destruir o "mundo real". ** Antagonistas em ambos podem se transformar e possuir pessoas dentro de cada simulação. * O jogo também faz referência a Destroy All Humans! série de jogos. ** Em Destroy All Humans! 2 o caráter "Crypto" começa como o presidente dos Estados Unidos ** Ambos os personagens principais enfrentam uma ameaça como o Presidente, Crypto enfrenta russos eo protagonista enfrenta Zinyak e seu Império ** O Black Hole Lançador não só agem como, mas também é semelhante modelado após o Black Hole Gun de Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon ** Ambos os personagens atualizar super poderes e usar armas Estrangeiro * Este é o único jogo da série principal não ter a capacidade de desbloquear um mano zumbi. * É o jogo Saints Row apenas com numerais romanos no título.